


Niet Meer Alleen

by Firecracker (Firecracker907)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecracker907/pseuds/Firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda had zich altijd alleen gevoeld. Nu niet meer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niet Meer Alleen

Haar hele leven voelde Wanda Maximoff zich anders dan andere kinderen. Andere kinderen maakten zich druk over onbelangerijke dingen zoals de liefde en huiswerk, spelletjes tijdens de pauze. Wanda vondt het allemaal toch zo stom. Pietro ook. Pietro was haar enige vriend, en daar was ze wel tevreden mee. Hij was haar tweeling, haar andere half, en zo was het altijd geweest. Zij vertelden elkaar al hun geheimen, en Wanda had geen vrienden behalve Pietro nodig.

Jaren gingen voorbij. Pietro was nu dood, en Wanda was alleen. Alleen, zonder haar tweeling, haar andere half. Ze voelden zich voor het eerste keer in haar leven eenzaam. Er was niemand om verhalen te vertellen, niemand om geheimen mee te delen. Wanda was alleen, totdat ze Darcy Lewis bij de koffie machine zag, bij de Avengers toren. Toen wist ze, dat ze niet meer alleen was.

Darcy was de mooiste meisje ooit, vondt Wanda. Zij was ook het meest irritant meisje ooit. Darcy gooide haar vieze shirt op Wanda's bed, en pakte hem niet op. Zij poetste haar tanden niet en wou toen Wanda gaan kussen. Maar ze was ook grappig, en lief, en toen ze Wanda kuste voelde Wanda iets dat ze nog nooit had gevoeld. Darcy kon heel irritant zijn, maar ze had allerlei soorten 'romantische' namen voor Wanda. Ze noemde Wanda 'mijn allerliefste heks', en 'heksje van me'. Darcy maakte Wanda blij, en Wanda hield van haar en begreep haar zoals ze niemand had begrepen sinds Pietro, haar geliefde broer. En Wanda was niet meer alleen.

Naar een tijd had Wanda vrienden in de Avengers. Mensen behalve Pietro en Darcy die haar begrepen en die haar wilde helpen. Het zou nooit de pijn van Pietro's dood weghalen, maar Wanda had nu vrienden, en een vriendinnetje, en zij zou weer blij zijn, zelfs als Pietro er niet meer was.


End file.
